plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
BBQ Corn
|weapon = Spicy Hot Shot |abilities = |rarity = Rare }} BBQ Corn is the Rare fire variant of Kernel Corn in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The BBQ Corn looks like the original Kernel Corn, except his corn cobs are more orange in color and they have visible flames emanating from them like all fire-based plants. A large portion of his body is covered in aluminum foil stained with barbecue sauce. The BBQ Corn also wears a checkered bandanna and he has pastry brushes for feet which are also stained with barbecue sauce. He was first revealed in the gameplay of the September 2015 developer diary, and later previewed in a short gameplay of the Backyard Battleground. Descriptions Stickerbook description "BBQ Corn is one spicy customer. The only thing he takes more seriously than grilling is protecting his fellow Plants. Good thing then, that the sound of crinkling aluminium foil drives Zombies crazy." In-game description His fully automatic Spicy Hot Shot ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health Easy: 90 Normal: 120 Hard: 150 CRAAAAZY: 180 Abilities Strategies With The BBQ Corn's primary weapon is comparable to the Fire Flower's Flame Pulse, possessing identical clip size and damage. The only thing that is different between the two plants is that the BBQ Corn is not as agile as the Fire Flower (in exchange for slightly higher health) and he does not possess the Fire Flower's self-healing power (in exchange for having more damaging abilities). As such, the BBQ Corn is ideal for attacking large hordes of zombies. A player using the BBQ Corn can keep switching between multiple targets to keep them on fire and let the fire effect chip away at their health while steadily wearing them down. As such, the BBQ Corn is also useful in Herbal Assault for harassing the zombies defending the objective and overall weakening their defense. Get to a vantage point or an otherwise good position, take potshots and jump in and out of cover to repeatedly ignite the zombies and let the fire damage wear them down. The BBQ Corn can be useful for putting up pressure on Scientists that are trying to heal their allies since if you keep on igniting the zombies and spread out your damage to the entire zombie team, the Scientists might end up with more injured zombies than what they can heal. To maximize the effect, destroy all sources of healing (Zombie Heal Station and Dr. Heals) from a range. If you can do this, the zombies will eventually fall to the fire damage, or at the very least, you will get numerous assists for your efforts. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * July 2016 Patch * * November 2016 Patch * Gallery BBQ_Corn-0.png|BBQ Corn in-game BBQCornUnlocked.png|The player unlocked BBQ Corn BBQ Corn.png|BBQ Corn in the Stickerbook Bbqcorn.png|Firing his primary weapons Bbq.jpg|BBQ Corn in Garden Ops mastered bbq corn bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the bobble-head darren-rawlings-pvz-corn-variants-jan30c.jpg|BBQ Corn concept art Trivia *His legs are actually sauce brushes, which are used when grilling to apply sauce to a food. **You can even hear the sauce squishing as he walks. *He is the only fire plant variant to not have the word "fire" in his name. variant Category:Plants Category:Plant variants Category:Kernel Corn variants Category:Playable characters Category:Fire plants Category:Fire variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants